Currently existing gun safes are commonly available in a form in which a large floor-standing safe provides for a relatively voluminous interior space for the storage of guns. In many cases, there is ample room for a large number of rifles, pistols, and related supplies such as ammunition.
It can be difficult, however, to access items stored in the gun safe without removing many of the items or otherwise moving them out of the way. For example, in a gun safe storing numerous rifles, several of the rifles may have to be removed in order to allow access to pistols or ammunition stored behind the rifles. The inclusion of shelves within gun safes is an improvement but an incomplete solution because the shelving is commonly located in a position in which the rifles still must be moved aside or out of the safe in order to access items stored on shelves.